


Truth Or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a game of Truth or Dare, Zuko develops a crush on Mai... after Mai gets over her crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I swear a little bit, in case you care about that.

"Azula, truth or dare?" Zuko said, the light of the candles making the room seeable giving his sister a fitting glimmer in her eye. Azula thought for a moment. "Truth."

Damn it. He’d hoped she’d pick dare. “Fine. Um… that time you came home covered in mud. What happened?” Zuko smiled at the scowl that appeared on her face. 

"If you must know, I was practicing my firebending when a stupid little boy thought it would be funny to annoy me. He didn’t know who I was, of course. He started pulling at my clothes and saying stupid little things… until I started to bend at him-"

"Did you hurt him?" Ty Lee’s eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and concern.

"Of course not, that would be beneath me. I was just trying to scare him, making run home to mommy. Well, he apparently didn’t like that because he dived at my legs and made me fall into a pond near where i was practicing."

All three of them started cracking up, Mai scoffing. “You got beat up by a little boy?” That made Ty Lee and Zuko laugh harder, Azula’s scowl returned to her face. “Don’t look at me like that! I could have done anything I wanted to him, I just didn’t want to.” The three didn’t stop laughing until Azula, no doubt wanting revenge for the comment, said “Mai. Truth or dare?”

The laughing stopped. Ty Lee did her “oooo” that she loved so much, and Mai rolled her eyes. “Truth. No way I’m breaking any more of my things.” Azula crossed her arms and eyed Mai in a competitive sort of way. “Since we’re all here now, tell us everything that happened that day with the fountain.” It took Zuko about two seconds to realize all meant him.

Mai sighed and said “Agni, Azula. How childish can you get?” Mai looked at a blade she’d absent-mindedly been fiddling with with a bored expression and started her story. “So, while you two were finding pleasure in cartwheeling or whatever, I was reading this book I’d brought from my house. Zuko and his mom were passing and I looked at them-“

"And why did you look at them again, Mai?” Azula prompted with a smirk.

"Because I thought Zuko was cute." Mai said, and rolled her eyes at the joy Azula was getting from the tale. Zuko was taken aback a little. "R-really?" He stammered. Mai scoffed at Zuko’s expression and tone. "Yep, and I had horrible taste. Anyway, I had a crush on you then and so I was blushing, which you sister no doubt noticed. So, she got you to play that game with the flaming apple, which we hadn’t been playing before by the way, so that she could trick you into falling into the fountain with me. Then Ty Lee and Azula were saying how good we looked together or something like that, and I got on their cases for the rest of the day. Don’t worry, the more I got to know you, Zuko, the more I realized what an awkward idiot you were.”

Azula wasn’t going to let Mai get away with denying the whole thing, after all Mai had just embarrassed the Fire Princess. “But you did like him, didn’t you Mai?” Mai sighed again. “For like a week when I’d just met him.”

Ty Lee clapped her hands “My turn!” she squealed. Technically, it was Mai’s turn, but Mai didn’t seem to care. “Zuko, truth or dare?” Zuko thought for a moment. Judging by Ty Lee’s eagerness, this was going to have to do with Mai’s story. “Dare,” he said, hoping that would be harder to relate to it.

"Hmmm," Ty Lee said. "I dare you to… kiss Mai." 

"What?! No!" Zuko hadn’t even had his first kiss yet, though he wasn’t about to let them know that. Besides, he didn’t even like Mai like that. He didn’t even know if he like Mai at all! 

Azula shook her head. “Uh uh, Zuzu. You don’t have an off-the-hook right now, and it’s a dare. You have to do it, unless you’re a turtleduck. You’re not scared, are you?”

"Scared? Of what? I’ll do it! How long do I have to, you know…" his voice trailed off. Ty Lee looked at Azula, who whispered in her ear, and Ty Lee smiled gleefully. "10 whole seconds," she said, barely keeping the amusement out of her voice.

Zuko turned towards Mai, his heart pounding from embarrassment. “Hold on,” Ty Lee said. “Mai, this isn’t your dare, so if you agree to do it you get an off-the-hook. Do you want to do it, or should I pick something else for Zuko to do?” All three of them looked at Mai, who’d been staring at the blade between her fingers. “Let’s see, get an off-the-hook and kiss your idiot brother, or let him off the hook and get nothing. I’ll go with let him embarrass himself.” Okay, it’s official, I hate her, Zuko thought bitterly.

Ty Lee squealed, and Azula looked triumphant. His heart started attacking his rib cage as he leaned in, his hand slipping by her ear and into her hair. Their lips met. “One. Two. Three…” Ty Lee started counting. Zuko couldn’t help parting his lips, and before he knew it Mai’s tongue was in his mouth. His brain reduced to jelly, all things aside Mai was a really, really good kisser. “Seven. Eight…” Zuko pulled Mai’s head a little closer, wanting to deepen the kiss. “Ten!” Ty Lee said, and Mai pulled away instantly, Zuko following a half-second later, kinda wishing it hadn’t ended. ”Pass,” Zuko said, trying his best not to sound distracted. It was Mai’s turn, anyway.

"Ty Lee, truth or dare?" 

"Dare,"

"I dare you to let me cut off part of your braid."

Squealing. Laughing. The sound of feet hitting the floor. Zuko hadn’t joined the girls watching Ty Lee attempt to ward off Mai, then get “captured” and receive a haircut. His mind was on the kiss a few minutes before. He found his hand at his bottom lip, his eyes closed. Suddenly, he realized what was happening and opened his eyes and removed his hand, his heart pounding. Why wouldn’t it stop pounding?

"All right, I’m going to bed." Azula stood up and walked out of the room, Ty Lee and Mai following her. Zuko stayed where he was, his eyes wide. Mai stopped walking for a second, at that moment it was just the two of them. "Are you okay, Zuko?" She asked him, pulling him back from his fog.

Zuko’s eyes fixed on her, drinking her in. Her long, midnight hair, now down on her back contrasted the glow of her porcelain skin. Her clothes, simple and made for sleep made for sleep, suited her in a way Zuko never thought clothes could suit a person. How hadn’t he ever noticed how the light danced in her deep, brown eyes, or how when she gave one of her rare smiles, it lit up the night in the way the sun never could? He wasn’t okay. He seriously doubted that around Mai he’d ever be okay again. He turned away, not wanting Mai to see him blush, and managed to say “Yea. I’ll just… be a minute.” 

Zuko stared out the window behind him and into the night. He heard footsteps, then the closing of a door. He thought about Mai, all the things he’d never noticed. How smart she was. The way she had with her stilettos. How unafraid she was of Azula. He thought about that kiss, and their moment in the fountain, and felt himself wishing for more. “Mai.” He whispered her name into the night, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. Zuko smiled. If this was what a crush felt like, he liked it. A lot.


End file.
